


calm like you

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Non-Dramatic Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: "Well..." she hesitated, looking up at him. "Killing is bad?"James stared blankly at her. "Is that a question, or.."--James and Darcy get kidnapped, and they're not nearly as concerned with getting un-kidnapped as they should be. (That made it sound like this is a serious fic - it's really not)





	calm like you

**Author's Note:**

> HI I really need to go to bed, but!! Thank you for clicking on this, I hope you like it and please let me know if you do!! 
> 
> Hugs!
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://empresslucrezia.tumblr.com)

“So I’ll need you to trust me.”

“Yeah, sure. Just tell me what I can do,” she replied easily, making James blink in surprise. She was standing behind him, small hands clutching at his sweater, which was weird – unusual, unfamiliar, _nice_ – in itself, but something that could be shrugged off.

It couldn't exactly be shrugged off easily, but with a calm and rational argument in his mind that went something like ‘She’s touching you – what, no – yeah, she is – why? – the hell you asking me for?’, but this? James knew that he was maybe, possibly reading a bit too much into this, but seriously. You can’t just declare your trust to a former unwilling enemy and expect them to not have freak out and wonder if they’re actually worth it. That’s not the way things go. If overanalysing and observing people is what puts bread and butter on the table, that doesn’t just stop because a familiar stranger with puppy eyes told him "You’re worth it, Bucky, please come home."

“I – that seems kind of stupid, don’t you think?” he now knew how Hagrid felt when he accidentally told Harry, Ron and Hermione about the dog. You know, the one with three heads. The one Dumbledore hid in a school. Silly Dumbledore.

“What?” she turned her eyes on him; these wide, blue things that made him feel like he was made of those bubbles in soda that popped and fizzled, and like he should be doing _good things_. He wasn’t sure if he hated it or loved it, and sometimes – well, maybe it was both.

“Nothing,” he answered quickly, turning his face away from narrowing eyes. He went back to scouting the corridors, wondering why it was always abandoned warehouses; it would be nice if someone took (kidnapped) them to an old mansion or maybe a castle. Darcy liked castles, said she wondered how many of them Merlin and Arthur had fucked in. James had no idea what she was talking about, but he’d smiled when she threw her head back and laughed loudly at her own joke. She did that. He liked that. Sometimes the onslaught of information and senses and pure _emotions_ left him feeling lost, but watching her just be alive helped him stay grounded. He tried as best he could not to put her on a pedestal, but... facts were facts.

“Smooth,” she giggled, hand tightening in his sweater when the sound echoed back to them. Turned she actually wasn't as calm as he'd believed, which was… Well, it wasn’t exactly nice, but at least he knew she had some survival instincts hiding under a quick mouth and possibly illegal tasers. That was yet another thing about her that separated her from the masses: He couldn't always read her like he could read others. It was as comforting and terrifying as you'd expect.

“Shut up,” he muttered, inching forward when a guard finally walked around the corner.

“And in a truly shocking and _very_ surprising display of maturity, James Barnes tells his fellow victim to shut up -”

“Dollface –“

“Keep talking forties to me baby,” she said in his ear – when the fuck did she move –, and this time it was James’ hand that tightened. He made up for it by shooting her a dark look, pleased to note she looked just as shocked by the words as James felt. She didn’t have the best impulse control. He liked it.

He also decided to ignore her comment, purely for the sake of her dignity and not at all for his own sanity. _At all_. “You and I both know you have a great career in front of you as a sports commentator, but could you maybe not practice here?” James' hand went down to his thigh, feeling for his handgun, a COP 357 Derringer left over from his days in Hydra’s grasp. He hated them so much, but fuck if they didn’t know their weapons.

“Yeah, sure,” Darcy watched anxiously as he reloaded the COP. “Hey, are you going to shoot someone with that?”

He paused, the plates in his arm whirring as it struggled to keep up with the conflicting orders his brain was sending it. “Yes?” on second thought, 'orders' might be generous. His brain was more general confusion, which wasn't good considering they were kidnapped and all that.

“I don’t think people with guns should be allowed to sound that uncertain,” she said, watching the gun intently. His hand flexed around it, almost as if it was nervous under the scrutiny. It wasn't far from the truth.

"Do you not want me to use it?" James asked around a rapidly growing lump in his throat. If she said no, they'd have a real problem: James wouldn't use it and he couldn't guarantee their escape, much less their safe escape. _Her_ safe escape.

"Well..." she hesitated, looking up at him. "Killing is bad?"

James stared blankly at her. "Is that a question, or.."

"No! I mean - I don't like killing, but I'm not gonna take your gun away from you," Darcy rolled her eyes at herself. "You know, even if I could."

"Thank you?" James realised, not for the first time, that his conversations with her always ended in him asking a million questions. It was an unusual feeling, though not always unwelcome. Expect right now, because, again, they were kidnapped and apparently Darcy didn't completely approve of guns - or inflicted death in general. _Inflicted death_ \- even through the brainwashing, James thought, he should have realised Hydra were cowards simply because of the wording. Murder; kill, those were the correct words. Ugly words for ugly actions.

"James? Where'd your mind go?" Darcy asked, smiling up at him with a worried sort of uncertainty. He could see some guilt too; probably worried she'd said something to trigger him.

He shook his head to reassure her, but also so he didn't have to explain. He lied to himself and said it was because they didn't have time for this conversation, which was true, but not the whole truth. "We need to go. Stay with me, and don't do anything without my permission."

"Not a complete idiot, dude," Darcy rolled her eyes again, and he could see her gearing up for another 'I know I'm just a lowly civilian, but you're going to fucking respect me, _asshole_ ' speech. He loved those, because her eyes got bright with excitement and the angrier she was, the more complicated words she used and James had a crush he really didn't know how to deal with.

He couldn't tell her any of that though, so he settled for: "Even you have your moments - hey, don't pinch me!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://empresslucrezia.tumblr.com)


End file.
